The war of the 50 dead worlds, an Adventure Time Fanfic
by crowm442
Summary: Many a year after the war for the Church of Ooo, Finn now rests comfortably with his wife and his 2 beautiful children Eric and Eileen. Things are great until forbidden tomes of Abadeer show up
1. Chapter 1

The summer days were blowing hot winds in the grasslands of Ooo, in these grasslands stood the great big tree where Finn sat on the porch writing notes down.

"Sweetie?" Marceline said from the door. "Eric has been overworking himself again. . . I worry for him."

"I myself am overworked, Princess Bubblegum's taxes are increasing and without keeping a stable finance with Adventuring like the old days i have to keep up with tithes," Finn said in a businesslike tone before realizing himself. "Sorry Marcy, i just-"

"Please Finn," Marceline said softly putting a hand on his shoulder as his head fell down.

Finn's head fell down with a sigh, hands over his head.

"I know, but how can I be a hypocrite? 1 We have no money, treasure these days can likely be cursed, God reclaimed the amulet of the Lightosphere so i have no protection, and must over work, you know how Eric is the sweet young man. . . 'I'll take a break when you do father' " Finn said shaking his head as Marceline lightly rubbed his shoulders.

Finn reached for his water before it spilled all over his letter.

"Ugh! CRAM IT TO THE BUTTERNUBS!" Finn said evading swearing. "Oh give me patience." He muttered.

"Leave it to dry, that ink doesn't smudge luckily," Marceline said laying the paper flat. "Now go speak with your son

Finn rolled his eyes and stretched opening the door and grabbing 2 fresh cups of coffee from the pot before making his way up the stairs and knocking with his foot. Finn heard muttered complaints and paper shuffling before a very exasperated "Come in" Was given.

"I brought you some coffee." Finn said as he pushed the door open.

Stacks of books rose all around the room reaching the ceiling, which was saying something given that this was his and Jake's old room.

"Thank you dad." Eric said calmly as he continued writing.

"What are you working on?" Finn wondered peering over his shoulder.

"Just- my- diary." Eric said writing a word with each one spoken.

He smiled up at his father before taking the cup. Eric was built like his father, thin arms and legs, he had his skin tone, but his hair was dirty blonde unlike the golden blonde hair his father had.

"So i heard you might be working on a little more then just your diary?" Finn said leaning on a wall drinking his coffee.

"Yeah, well nothing wrong with the lord's work." Eric said simply as he leaned back drinking his coffee.

"But one should have fun in their free time." Finn responded.

"Like Eileen?" Eric said lowering his glasses.

"What's wrong with your own sister?" Finn said frowning and raising an eyebrow.

"She looks at life as a game, when it's a privilege, and a job." He said putting down his coffee and pulling out some notes.

"Life, is life, and it's how we choose to live it, that decides who we are, no one lives a perfect life son, and i doubt anyone can, your life won't be perfect if you work yourself to death." Finn said gesturing to all the stacks of notes, pictures and tomes.

"Life is most certainly not perfect if you spend it cavorting with water nymphs." Muttered Eric darkly.

Finn gave Eric a darker look.

"How dare you." Finn said shaking his head. "You hold pride son, let it go before it consumes."

He left the room, however Eric did not show regret, he simply continued his notes hanging up pictures on strings taken from tomes


	2. Chapter 2

"Surfing like that was kick butt slamacow!" Eileen said as the water nymphs sailed her surf board right to her front door.

"Eileen! Where have you been?" Marceline said arms crossed a look between a scowl and a look of concern on her soft face.

"Oh, I was at the candy tavern getting drunk, killed someone, oh and big news! i'm pregnant!" Eileen said chuckling. "I was surfing! Jeez!" She said exasperatedly seeing Marceline getting angrier then ever.

"We never had these problems with Eric." Marceline stated.

"Yeah, well," Eileen said clutching at her beach ball a look of guilt mixed with indignation making her turn her head up. "Well if you want a brainy weenie why not give this all to Evil, Elf-dick?" She said haughtily

It was Marceline's past as such a troublemaker that kept her from smacking her own daughter for calling Eric, Elf-dick (And possibly an admiration for her wit in that nickname)

"Irresponsible though you may be . . ." Marceline began her voice heavy with anger. "You are firstborn, we are under God's direct orders, and in any case your brother is much too hotheaded." She said beginning to lower her voice.

"Careful mom! Judgement is a sin!" Eileen said testily.

"Yes, and neither are we to judge each other, that judgement was made by God, however I must teach you what is wrong as your mother, to do so i must have your respect!" Marceline said starting to shout, however her breath became ragged as her heart pounded higher then ever.

"Look . . . I don't want this argument," Marceline said taking a seat. "I apologize girls." She added gesturing to the water nymphs they forgot were still there.

"Yeah, uh hey girls, we'll uh hang out tomorrow, hehe, 'Gotta deal with the narks!'" She finished in a loud side comment making them giggle and Marcy roll her eyes.

When they left Eileen honestly showed concern.

"You okay ma? Need a water?" She asked seeing her catch her breath.

"What i'd really like honestly, is help, we're barely scraping, and if you could at least help with the crops." Marceline responded pleadingly as Eileen moved to her side.

"I do help!" She whined feeling unappreciated.

"I know, I know, but at least try harder, I- I haven't been feeling well and the last thing i need is a stroke." Marceline said taking a long sigh.

"And let me guess, you need me to take over while Eric continues shutting himself in his studies?" Eileen said in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, in fact i DO because Eric spends ever second (Maybe a few to many seconds) doing more to help the church." Marceline said in a tired voice.

"Okay, okay, but i have one small condition." Eileen said looking hopeful.

"*Sigh* What?" Marceline said growing impatient

"I want you, me, Dad, and Eric to go on an adventure." She said excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't get why we have to do this!" Eric said grumpily.

"Because I said yes, and it is a good idea to work out more then just your signing hand and your eyes." Finn said rubbing his son's head causing him to smile.

"And there is word many abandoned bomb shelters still exist, finding relics of the human past can be very good." Marceline said smiling at the thought.

"When did we learn this?" Eric said gaining more interest.

"Your sister heard it through the grapevine." Marceline answered.

The family didn't have normal means of transport given as jake wasn't around and Marceline was human, so Finn had some candy horses saddled as a gift from Princess Bubblegum, Finn lead with Marceline holding him tightly behind with a very relaxed and happy expression as she rested her head on his back, Eric and Eileen both rode on either ends of their parents.

"Lets see what these babies can do!" Eileen said kicking her heals, sending the horse in a flurry of speed.

"That child." Marceline muttered with a smile.

"Our child, our children," Finn said before nodding to Eric with a grin. "Come on Eric! Race ya!"

Finn kicked also and he was off.

Eric sighed but nonetheless put on momentum.

"Come on Magnus!" Eric said enthusiastically.

After around an hour of galloping they arrived in a deep forest.

"Yeah if you find a hatch it's likely either a hyooman or human stronghold." Finn said as they slowly trotted through the forest.

"Got it, I hope this is over soon, this forest gives me the creeps," Eric said peering through the trees. I keep thinking i- AAAAHHH!" He suddenly shouted.

The three looked around but were confused to see no one behind them, but still heard a yelling and a soft thud and "Oof!"

"ERIC!" Marceline called getting off her horse. "Where are you?!"

She made her way towards the spot he vanished.

"Down here!" Said a voice that seemed to come from below.

She looked down and stifled a chuckle to see her son in a hole.

"Yeah! yeah!" Eric said rolling his eyes. "Magnus here is hurt, he had to break my fall, I'm so sorry buddy." He said trying to comfort the poor beast.

"Eileen, give me your sword and some rope." Finn said as Eileen came to see about the commotion.

"Also i think i found our directive, looks like an abandoned cavern or possibly a stronghold, bring something to light these torches if you can." Eric said examining the area.

Finn used both his and Eileen's sword to scale down the hole.

"Oh no." Finn said realizing how badly Magnus was hurt.

"You can help him right!" Eric said heavily realizing how serious his father was.

"His ribs are broken, he's eternally bleeding." Finn said urgently.

"Magnus, he's . . . My only friend." Eric said.

And this was sadly true

*Flashback*

"Heehee! What is his name daddy!" 10 year-old Eric asked his father.

"Magnus, take good care of him, he is not a pet, he is family." Finn informed him smiling.

Eric hugged Magnus who nuzzled him and licked him back causing Eric to laugh.

*End flashback*

"Dad . . ." Eric said.

"We have to put him out of his misery." Finn said as the horse began getting worse breathing.

"No! Please!" Eric said starting to cry as Finn held his sword up.

"Get out of the way Eric," Finn said also starting to cry, he never killed an innocent creature before, and the thought made him shudder.

"Dad . . ." Eric said realizing his father's pain as well. "Let me."

Eric took his father's sword and stood over Magnus who was looking at him softly.

"I really am sorry Magnus." Eric said before his heart heavy with hurt, threw himself forward, ending the horse's life.

Sorry if this is sad, this is a big moment for Eric, not only has he never killed an innocent or guilty (Like his father) But this was his only friend


	4. Chapter 4

Eric was silent as he made his way through the cave lighting the torches all around him. The rest of the family had climbed down with rope and was hurrying to keep up with Eric.

"Son! Wait!" Finn said panting to keep up. "Eric Mertens! Stop NOW!" He said giving a direct order.

Eric out of respect for his father and for God stopped and turned around.

"What?" Eric said coldly.

". . . I'm sorry." Finn said trying to comfort, but panting still before Eileen came forward followed by Marceline.

"He was a great steed." Marceline said who was not panting for she had kept a slower pace.

"He wasn't just a steed." Eric said scowling. "He was family."

They made their way through several caverns soon becoming catacombs.

"Split up?" Eileen suggested at a 4 part entrance.

Eric wasted no time and took his own path.

"Well that settles it." Eileen said taking his opposite path.

Finn turned to Marceline.

"I can handle myself." Marceline assured Finn.

Finn sighed and they both took separate paths.

Soon enough from what Finn found this was indeed a human sanctuary, but not one he was usually familiar with, the torches gave off a blue fire around the area, and when he reached the end of his path he found animal bones and a pentagram, not knowing it is evil from the bible, he could still sense the unholy aura emanating from it, and felt sickened before leaving.

Marceline almost screamed when she found depictions of tortured innocent people, disfigured and horribly treated, she looked upon them and realizing her past could not bring herself to tell her family what she had just seen, and left.

Eileen found something that confused her greatly, she found dozens of iron bars and human bones, women's bones, because a few were wearing black dresses, most of them in the cages had no clothes, giving her an idea of what this room was for, she left slightly disoriented.

Eric still angry failed to notice the blue torches, and reached what appeared to be some sort of office, on the desk was a pen, a piece of paper, and a few books, Eric couldn't read the titles but assumed from the crosses that they were biblical and pocketed them, he sat down in the chair and opened one, seeing a bunch of odd language he wasn't used to.

"Hm." Eric said confused making a mental note to question Princess Bubblegum on other lost foreign languages, before he heard a sudden growling noise, and whipped around to find nothing.

"I gotta get back." He said suddenly, and left.

When they had all returned all had frowns.

"I don't like this place." Finn said.

"Yeah, lets go." Marceline said.

"Find anything?" Eileen asked Eric.

"Not much." Eric said before realizing his anger again at the loss of Magnus.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Finn asked.

"I'm fine!" Eric said in a very angry tone.

"I'm sorry." Marceline said.

"I don't blame you. . ." Eric said before turning towards Eileen. "I blame you."

There was silence before Eric made his way hurriedly back to find the entrance, finding other halls he didn't feel like spelunking.

"I don't deserve this, being better then her and given the short end." He said pridefully feeling almost a soft comfort with those words. He could feel his family coming closer with their voices and got to the rope, but they seemed to be at his pace finally for he could hear them.

"Come on." Eric said after they failed to come forward.

Eric was confused when it took them another 15 minutes to get there.

"What took you so long?" Eric said rolling his eyes.

"We aren't as fast as you." Marceline said exasperatedly.

"I could hear your voices right behind me, yet you took forever." Eric said.

"We haven't said a word on our walk." Finn said confused.

"Whatever lets just go, I'm starting to agree with Eric about the creepiness." Eileen said grabbing the rope and climbing.


	5. Chapter 5

They made their way and even out of the caves, Eric thanked his father who was kind enough to carry Magnus out for a proper burial.

"I can still feel his breathing honestly . . ." Eric said thinking of his end as they buried him.

He felt heat on his face even in the shade of the trees.

"I know, but you really shouldn't blame her." Marceline said referring to his sister.

"I don't just blame her honestly," He began before turning to the darkening sky.

"He has his reasons whether you fail to see his plan." Marceline spoke putting an arm on his shoulder.

Eric just shrugged her hand off and made his way home on foot, as he was fastest on foot then the others who wanted to go on foot with him, they were told to just ride as usual, their voices still close, he knew what they were talking about.

"Talk behind my back why don't you." He muttered darkly.

Once they got home he shut himself in his studies and began to work once more taking pictures from his tomes, but as he looked at his usual tomes he felt different with them, it was after around an hour and a half he decided to put time into the new ones he had just acquired.

"Hey." Marceline mumbled coming in with a hot meal.

"Hey." Eric replied coldly.

"I thought you didn't blame me." Marceline said referring to his cold tone.

"Just . . . Go." He said clutching at his head in anger.

Marceline held to Eric's wishes and left his dinner at his side.

Eric felt a rising rage as he messily ate his meal with unusual hunger.

He went forward to grab his bag and the new tomes and opened them

Eric was looking at some of the odd numerals and began copying some words down.

He realized after writing a few it was already a quarter to midnight.

Eric got ready for bed when he suddenly felt more warm air on him, thinking once more of Magnus he felt his eyes close.

"Yes . . ." He heard softly in the distance.

Eric's eyes shot open and he looked around.

"I know i heard something . . ." He thought.

Hearing creaking noises he made his way around and went to inspect the noise.

He thought he heard growling and thought back to the thing he heard in the catacombs.

Gulping, Eric proceeded up the steps and through a hallway before he heard more noises from his sister's room.

Suddenly a loud groan was made which seemed to have awoken Marceline who appeard in a night gown with a confused look, Finn right behind her still half asleep.

"Sh." Marceline said also trying to inspect.

Marceline suddenly went forward and wrenched the door open.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Marceline said.

There was a couple of screams, one recognized as Eileen and the other also sounded familiar.

With smashing of glass and Eric moved forward, Eileen was breathing heavily covers pulled up redfaced and crying, Eric saw out the broken window the shape of someone running away, he wondered who and saw it jump into a nearby pond, looking at the water on the floor Eric realized why he had heard two females screaming instead of one female and a male.


End file.
